


A Simple Man

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: Geoff was a simple man, with a simple life on his modest farm; until he discovered Amazon Prime and the love of his life.





	A Simple Man

Geoff was a simple man. For as long as he could remember, he lived a modest life on his little farm, tucked far from any city or even small country town. As a child, his father drove him nearly thirty minutes a day to go to the nearest bus stop for him to go to school. The nearest town to their farm was about forty-five minutes away, and that didn’t mean much to him. He enjoyed his life away from anyone and everyone. He liked to be alone. He had his chickens, his plants, his trees, and his old house; that was all that he needed.

He didn’t like to admit it, but he needed Gavin too.

“I got you a new cellphone.” Gavin sat at the old wooden table in Geoff’s kitchen, opening the little white box before him. Gavin had lived with Geoff’s family years ago when he came to the United States on an exchange program- and never left Geoff. He lived in the nearest city now, but visited often. Geoff didn’t admit he enjoyed it.

“What do I need a new phone for? Mine works fine.” Geoff complained, pulling the old flip phone out of his pocket. He’d gotten it when Gavin had convinced him it was more worth it than a landline years ago, and he did admit getting in contact with his buyers was much easier with the thing.

“Geoff, every time we talk you break up like crazy on that thing. I can’t even text you anymore! You need something new. I got a deal when I got my new one. It’s a smartphone.” Gavin plugged the charger into the wall and plugged the new phone in, waiting for it to turn on to start getting it ready for Geoff.

“A smartphone? I don’t need the government watching my every move.” Geoff scoffed, and Gavin rolled his eyes as he took Geoff’s ancient phone and started to transfer the important numbers over for him.

“Your life will be easier. For one, you can use my Amazon Prime account, and that way I don’t have to drive an hour on a Sunday night to bring you fucking toilet paper when your truck breaks down.” Gavin smiled at the memory and so did Geoff.

“You know you enjoyed that. I made you the best dinner you’d ever eaten that night.” Geoff huffed.

“Yeah, but with my new job I can’t be doing that stuff anymore. And Michael would lose his mind.” Gavin replied, and Geoff groaned.

“Right, _Michael_. I don’t understand how you’re with that annoying kid. You can do so much better than him.” He took a seat opposite to Gavin and watched him work the phone like a pro, no idea what he was doing.

“You just don’t like him because he made fun of your chickens. He’s a sweetheart, you just don’t know it. He cares about me,” Gavin got a stupid smile on his face, “You’ve never dated anyone. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I have too dated!” Geoff gasped, offended, “I was quite the lady-killer in high school, Gavin.”

“Yeah, lady-killer, for other men, because you made them lesbians.” Gavin shot back, and Geoff gave him a hard glare. “And anyway, high school romance that doesn’t last, doesn’t count.”

“You’re annoying.” Geoff muttered, and Gavin gave him a killer grin and waved him closer.

“Look, I’m done. I’ve got all the numbers in. Let me show you what to do, old man.”

\---

Geoff couldn’t say he hated the smartphone. It was, as Gavin had promised, very convenient. It was very simple to shoot Gavin a text, or call one of his buyers, without having to fight against what his old phone had become. He liked the options of games right there in his pocket, and he could listen to music out in the field now. Of course, it was a hassle to get used to, but he had to thank Gavin for giving him a new thing to entertain himself with. He could only watch Jeopardy so many times.

He’d honestly forgotten all about the Amazon thing by the very next day; Gavin had made him order some cleaning supplies to learn how to use the app, ‘and to clean this place up!’ It was around noon when he heard the knock at his door and was a bit shocked. Most people just came in, because anyone who knew him knew he always had his door open during the day.

He peaked his head around the corner to see who was there and was greeted by a tall man with a handsome smile. He straightened himself up quickly and made his way to the front door.

“Hi there. I’ve got your Amazon order here.” The man held up the package and Geoff caught a glimpse of his name tag: Ryan.

“Cool. Uh, thanks.” Geoff opened the door up and Ryan shoved a small electronic device into his hands.

“I just need you to sign here.” Ryan pointed, and Geoff nervously used his finger to slide a very sloppy signature on it. Ryan took it back when he was done and handed Geoff the box.

“Thanks?” Geoff said again, feeling beyond awkward. New human interaction was almost a foreign concept to him at this point.

“Not a problem. You sure live far out, you know? I’m the regular guy for Yukon, but I didn’t even know anyone lived out this way. When I got this address, I was shocked. I had to ask in town to make sure I wasn’t being pranked.” Ryan laughed, looking around the vast amount of open land that was Geoff’s property.

“Uh, yeah… I’m a farmer, so… I need the space.” Geoff replied, trying very hard to just be normal. It really didn’t help that he found Ryan very attractive. It’d been a long time since he’d seen anyone he’d consider fucking, but if Ryan shoved his way inside right now, Geoff wouldn’t complain.

_Jesus, Geoff. What are you thinking._ He couldn’t imagine the last time he’d had a thought like that. Maybe when he got drunk after his father’s passing and fucked some random stranger at that bar. Good memory.

Ryan gave him a warm smile though and said his goodbyes then, leaving the front porch and walking back to his delivery truck. Geoff stared after him, watching his ass in the relatively tight pants he was wearing. This feeling was one he hadn’t felt in such a long time and he quickly closed the front door and sat down, staring at the package in front of him.

The image of Ryan’s buff arms was plastered in his head. How the hell was a regular old delivery driver so ripped, while Geoff, a hardworking farmer, had the most regular arms a guy could have? And his hair. It was so wavy, yet so styled at the same time. Like waves a wheat in the summer sun. Plus, those god damn eyes, sea blue, so deep Geoff could fall right into them.

He could practically feel Ryan shoving him back against the wall and running a hand up his side, under his shirt, sparking every bit of untouched skin with what it really, really needed after far too long…

\---

“You met this guy exactly one time and had, what, a half a minute conversation with him, and jerked off over it? You really are ill.” Gavin commented over the phone, and Geoff gave the bathroom mirror a stink eye.

“I was asking you seriously.” Geoff said through a mouthful of toothpaste, spitting afterwards and listening to Gavin ‘hmm’ in contemplation on the other side of the phone.

“You’re not ill. You’re just desperate. Why not call up one of your old fuck buddies?” Gavin suggested, and Geoff cringed at the idea.

“You know I’m not into that anymore. That was just a phase. Gavin, this was… was more than how I felt around those guys. I felt, like, some sort of spark with this guy. It was so weird.” Geoff turned off his bathroom light and stalked to his bedroom, flopping back on the bed as he spoke.

“Just order again. He’s the only delivery guy in Yukon, as far as I know. Which means he’s the only guy who delivers to your shack. You’ve got the app. Just order something you want, he’ll bring it, and just try not to act so pathetic this time.” Gavin suggested, and Geoff… actually found that to be a good idea, despite the insult.

“You know what? You’re right. I think I’ll do that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Gavin.” Geoff hung up before Gavin could get another word out and quickly pulled open the Amazon app. He dug through it, looking for anything that he wanted or needed, and after picking out a few items, placed his order.

He plugged his phone in on his nightstand and curled up in bed, already anxious for the next day. He wouldn’t mess this up. Ryan was going to come, and Geoff was going to… get his phone number, at least. He was determined. He didn’t know how much sleep he’d get that night with the fear of what the next day would bring.

The knock at his front door the next day startled him yet again. It was later this time around, the sun almost setting over the horizon. Geoff was curled up in his reading nook, some old romance classic in his hands. He didn’t even hear the truck pull up, he was so absorbed. He placed the book down and stood himself up, gripping his fists and shoving his phone in his pocket. This was it.

He walked to the door and pulled it open, finding Ryan there with that same customer service smile. He had the box under his one arm and waved at Geoff.

“Back again. I guess you really like Amazon, huh?” Ryan laughed, and Geoff’s heart skipped a beat at how sweet it was. He gave a small chuckle himself.

“Yeah, it’s convenient, you know?” He got out, holding his hand out for the signature device. Ryan’s smile tweaked up into a bit of a smirk then and he grabbed Geoff’s outstretched hand and pulled him close suddenly, pressing his lips against Geoff’s and sending all kind of sparks through his body.

Geoff was in pure shock for a solid thirty seconds, limp against Ryan’s lips, but then he threw himself back at the other man, pressing into the kiss and grasping at Ryan’s shirt in desperation for more of him.

“Please, I know why you ordered this.” Ryan whispered against his lips, a devious smirk now on his face, “I saw you watching me leave yesterday. I saw the way you looked at me. You’re my last delivery, Geoff. Invite me in.”

Geoff’s breathing was pitched, and he nodded his head and stepped back, pulling Ryan inside with him. He was shaking with desire as Ryan closed the front door behind them and kicked his boots off before reaching and undoing each of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his muscular form below. Geoff practically swooned and took a step closer to Ryan to touch his chest.

“Holy fuck. You’re so hot.” Geoff laughed, feeling like a literal teenager for saying such a thing. Ryan smiled at him and picked his chin up to kiss him again, and Geoff opened his mouth to let Ryan’s tongue in. Ryan shoved him back into the wall and ran his hand under Geoff’s shirt, catching the ends with his thumbs and pulling the shirt up and over his head in one motion. Their kiss broke for a few seconds as the shirt was yanked off, but Ryan barely gave Geoff one breath before attacking his mouth again.

Geoff threw his arms around the back of Ryan’s neck and let the stronger man pick him up, their hips pressing together as Geoff’s legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist and they got closer. Their bare skin pressed together and Geoff groaned at the feeling, twisting his hands into Ryan’s perfect hair and kissing him with as much force as he could.

“Ryan, the bedroom is upstairs.” He finally pulled away from the kiss to say, and Ryan let out a chuckle in response before pushing Geoff harder into the wall behind them.

“I don’t need a bed to fuck you, Geoff. I could fuck you right here, against this wall. Or in that cute little reading area of yours over there. Maybe you’d like it over the kitchen table, so every time you ate there you’d remember me taking you.” Ryan purred, taking his kissing skills and moving his lips slowly down Geoff’s neck.

Pure arousal flowed through Geoff at those words and he felt his pants get much tighter as Ryan worked his way around his neck. He could hardly keep himself from shivering at the thought of what was about to come, of what he and Ryan were about to do.

“The kitchen.” He whispered, and Ryan stopped kissing his skin and looked up at him slowly.

“What was that?” Ryan’s lips turned up in that little smirk and Geoff swallowed hard, staring back into his eyes.

“Take me in the kitchen. On the table.” Geoff repeated, and Ryan opened his mouth to respond but all Geoff heard was the roar of an engine in the place of him speaking.

Confusion rippled through Geoff and he opened his eyes to find himself still there in his reading nook, the romance novel on his chest. The sun was glaring right onto his eyes and he sat up and went to close the blind, only to find himself watching as the delivery truck pulled out of his driveway and away from his house.

_A dream._

He let out a roar of anger and looked down at his pants in embarrassment, a very noticeable stain on his crotch. How the hell did he let himself sleep through Ryan coming? He had an erotic sex dream, that’s how he did.

_You god damn moron. Fucking idiot. Sex addicted loser._

He made his way to the front door and yanked it open to find his package sat on the porch, the ‘sorry we missed you!’ note resting on top of it. With a groan he reached down and picked the whole thing up, tossing it inside and slamming the door behind him. Just his luck. Now if he ordered something, Ryan was going to think he was some sort of absolute moron who couldn’t order all that he needed in one sitting.

He dumped the box on his kitchen table, grumbling at the memory of his dream, and took the sorry card off, going to toss it in the trash. Just as he went to drop it he noticed a writing on the empty back and flipped it over, a deep blush filtering across his face.

_‘Sorry I missed you. You must be out working hard. If you want to talk to me, you can just use my own number, instead of ordering junk. Who needs four packs of socks, a gray t-shirt, and the first three seasons of_ Friends _on DVD? Unless you really did need all of that, and I’m just being an ass. Either way, call me. I think you’re cute. -Ryan’_

Ryan’s cellphone number was scribbled under his little note with a tiny smiling face next to it. Geoff stared at the number in awe and then smiled so big, digging for his cellphone to call right away. He paused as he typed the number in though, immediate fear rushing over him.

Should he call right away? Ryan assumed he was out doing work, even though he’d got it done long ago. He’d have to explain the reason he didn’t open the door was because he was six-layers deep into an erotic dream about Ryan. Now that would be something truly mortifying. Plus, if he called now he’d seem desperate. He did not want to come off desperate to such a handsome guy that he stood no chance getting with.

_He called me cute, though._

He looked at the final line that Ryan wrote and chewed his lip nervously. The more absurd thoughts started to creep into his mind then. What if Ryan was some serial killer, that preyed on pathetic, lonely farmers in middle of nowhere towns? What if Gavin had just set him up with some guy because he was pathetic and desperate. What if this was all just some prank?

He crumpled up the card a bit in his hands at that thought. _This isn’t high school anymore, Geoff. Adults don’t do that._ He tried to reassure himself, but the night he got purposefully stood up by his crush in high school still haunted him to this day. He was an idiot for ever thinking that the kid he asked out would ever truly like him, and he paid for it the rest of his high school career. For the rest of his life. Trust was something he’d long since thrown out the window.

Ryan couldn’t be like that though. They were adults. Well adults. With jobs and payments and bills. Stupid petty drama was in high school. He was long free of that. His hands relaxed on the card and he finished typing the number in… and saved it. He’d wait a bit, at least, to not make it weird. Shower, get all these thoughts out of his head. Regain some sort of composure. Ryan was probably still at work anyway.

He let out a small sigh and placed both his phone and the card down on the table before heading up to the shower.

\---

“How’d you even miss him in the first place? Was Jeopardy on a bit too loud?” Gavin teased; Geoff had decided to give him a call first, before he threw himself blind into the call with Ryan.

“No, I’d fallen asleep reading.” Geoff sighed, glaring at the romance novel where it sat. Curse the thing for throwing him into this.

“Wow, you’re so fucking old.” Michael said then; Gavin had them on speaker phone, as the two of them were doing dishes at their apartment.

“People fall asleep reading all the time, you prick.” Geoff said, letting out a huff of air. Michael laughed and he even heard Gavin let out a bit of a chuckle.

“If you’re so nervous to call him, just send him a text. People text before dating all the time. Me and Michael met on Tinder, you know?” Gavin said.

“Tinder is a dating up.” Michael clarified, and as much as Geoff hated him for it, he was glad he did. He had no idea what a Tinder was, “Gavin’s right. Texting is a lot easier than some awkward phone conversation. Just shoot him a ‘hey’ text and get to know him.”

“I guess you’re right.” Geoff muttered, rubbing his chin in contemplation. A text would be a lot easier than calling Ryan. He didn’t want to wait much longer, so he said his goodbyes to Michael and Gavin and hung up.

The flashing line of the blank text message stared back at him. What should he say to start this off? Michael said ‘hey,’ but that didn’t feel like enough. He wrote and deleted text after text as he tried to figure out just what to send. Each one felt worse than the last and he felt like he was digging his grave deeper and deeper with every passing minute.

He finally settled and sent,

_‘Hey Ryan! It’s Geoff Ramsey, the farmer. I got your note. Sorry I couldn’t get to the door today, I was out back with my chickens. I’d call but it’s a little late, and I’m not sure if you’re at work. Thank you for the compliment, by the way. I think you’re pretty handsome yourself. Maybe we should go on a date sometime?’_

He forced himself to click send and then tossed his phone away from him and sat biting on his knuckle. He shouldn’t have said the date part, or the handsome part, and he outright _lied_ about being with his chickens. Would Ryan think that was weirder than being asleep? Not weirder than being asleep in the middle of a fucking sex dream, surely. Of course, he never would have told Ryan that. But he felt bad about lying. Would Ryan know? He was always such a bad liar-

His phone’s notification charm yanked him from his words and he dove for his phone faster than he’d ever moved in his life. Ryan had replied.

_‘Hey Geoff. I figured you were doing your farm stuff. So I was right, then? I thought I saw you checking out my ass yesterday. I’d love to go on a date with you. In fact, I don’t work tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at six.’_

Geoff couldn’t believe this. Was this how dates work? Ryan saw him check his ass out and now he was going to take him on a date? _Tomorrow?_ He didn’t even have any sort of fancy clothes to wear on a date! He couldn’t remember the last time he went on a real date, one that just wasn’t a disguise to fuck in a bathroom. Michael and Gavin had led him to believe he and Ryan were going to exchange messages for a least awhile, and yet here he was, his fingers moving without his consent, saying yes.

_‘I’d love that. I’ll see you tomorrow at six. I look forward to it, and seeing your ass out of that delivery uniform.’_

_What. The. Fuck. Was. That._

He dropped his phone down and stared at the text he’d just sent to Ryan, a guy he barely knew, about his ass. Sure, in his sex dream that would be normal, but this was real fucking life! What made him send such a risqué fucking thing to this man?

_Desperation, obviously, you absolute moron._

He slumped to his knees and laid his head on the ground; already sure Ryan was about to call the date off. When his phone went off a few seconds later he lifted his eyes up slowly, sure of the rejection-

_‘You’re funny. I’ll see you tomorrow in my best jeans, Geoff.’_

Ryan threw in the winking emoji at the end of his text and Geoff let out a tiny laugh. Okay, alright, so maybe he didn’t make such a huge mistake. Maybe… he and Ryan shared the same sense of humor. That would be quite the breath of fresh air, someone he could actually joke with, without offending or turning them off. He picked his phone up and stared at Ryan’s reply before smiling and slipping his phone in his back pocket. He had a date to prepare for.

\---

Geoff watched in almost shock the next day as an old, beat up truck, much like his own, pulled into his driveway. He was peeking out the curtains of the front room, trying not to be seen as Ryan got out of his truck. He watched as Ryan shut the front door of the truck and glanced at himself in the rear-view mirror. It was kind of a relief to him that Ryan seemed nervous about this as well.

He pulled away from watching Ryan and checked himself once again in the little mirror nearby. He’d found an old black dress shirt tucked away in his closet, his least dirty pair of jeans, and a nice pair of shoes that Gavin had gotten him for his birthday a few years back that he’d never even taken out of the box up to this point. He looked no where as good as Ryan did in the slick gray button up, tight skinny jeans and well-polished dress shoes, but it was at least a start. He tried to do something with his hair one last time, but Ryan’s knock gave him no chance.

He made his way to the door and took a deep breath in before opening it up. Ryan stood, a flower he clearly snagged from the row along Geoff’s driveway extended and a genuine smile on his face as he said, “Hi there. I’ve got your Amazon order.”

Geoff couldn’t help but laugh at the very stupid joke as he took the flower from Ryan and placed it in his dress pocket. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

“I’ve been waiting all day for it. You’re at least on time.” Geoff smiled at him and Ryan returned it before offering his hand out.

“You ready for our date? Do you want to follow me, so you can check out the ass? I mean, that’s what you really ordered, right?” Ryan asked, and Geoff felt his cheeks flush with pure embarrassment. Ryan laughed and held out his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. You look so mad.” Ryan continued to laugh and took Geoff’s hand then, “The date is going to make up for it, I promise. Do you like picnics?”  

Geoff was a bit surprised at that. A picnic? He’d never been on one. Sure, he and his parents had eaten on the back dead, or he and his father in the fields, but never had he had a for real, genuine picnic.  He was very intrigued at the idea.

“I’ve never been on one.” He replied, and Ryan gave him a shocked look.

“You’ve never- well, then, Geoff Ramsey, I’m going to give you the best first picnic you’ll ever have.” Ryan said, and took Geoff to his truck. He opened the passenger door to let Geoff in, and then got in himself.

“I’m trusting you with a lot here, Ryan.” Geoff smiled at him from across the seat, and Ryan shot him a big smile. Geoff blushed hard at the work of art sitting next to him and glances out the window as they started to drive. Ryan seemed to know the back roads as well as Geoff did, which was surprising.

“You know this area?” He asked, turning back to Ryan with a tilted head. Ryan gave him a tiny smile.

“Uh, yeah. I was raised not too far from here. I was homeschooled though, that’s probably why you don’t know me. I moved into Yukon after my schooling was done and picked up the delivery job to pay for school. I’d like to work with computers.” Ryan gave a lot of information, but Geoff liked it. It made him seem like much more than just the hot delivery driver Geoff had wild sex dreams about.

“I’ve always been on the farm. I mean, I went to school in Yukon, but that’s because my parents were just farmers too. When they passed I took the farm on myself. It’s just me and my chickens now.” Geoff replied, feeling like he had to tell at least something about himself. There wasn’t much, he wasn’t a very interesting person.

He looked at Ryan again and found him smiling and looking quite interested in what Geoff was saying. Geoff was honestly shocked at the look; he couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked so interested in him. It was such a weird feeling he was sitting on.

Ryan pulled over along the side of the road suddenly- Geoff glanced out the window and smiled as he realized where they were at. Not too far down the road from his house was a big hill that overlooked all of Yukon and where you could see all of the sun as it set. He and his mother used to watch the sun set together when he would have a bad day. The fact that Ryan brought him here, off all places, made Geoff’s heart swell.

“Is this good?” Ryan asked, and Geoff turned to him with a beaming smile on his face.

“It’s perfect. You’re doing well so far, this picnic seems wonderful.” Geoff hopped out of the truck and Ryan quickly followed after grabbing a basket and a blanket out of the back seat of his truck. Geoff made his way to the top of the hill before Ryan and stood looking over the view of the tiny town and the setting sun.

Ryan got to the top and laid the blanket out for them and started to unpack his basket.

“Just so you know, I’m no master chef. I’ve done what I’ve can to make a gourmet meal for you though.” Ryan said, and Geoff turned to him and sat down on the blanket, taking the bottle of champagne Ryan had taken out and opening it up. He felt so much more comfortable after their small conversation and the wonderful view.

Ryan laughed as he popped the champagne and handed him a plate of food to pick at. They shared a comfortable silence together as they watched the sunset. Geoff moved and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder after a while, something about him still craving touch from Ryan.

Ryan shifted then and picked Geoff’s chip up, looking down at him with almost adoring eyes. “The moment I saw you, I knew that I had to have you. You were so stupid beautiful. You were so awkward, but it was in the cutest way possible. Something about you made me… feel so new. I hoped you would order again, and when I didn’t see you that next day my heart broke. I had to leave that note, I had to give myself a chance at snagging a date with you.”

Ryan’s words were so genuine and sweet, Geoff didn’t know what to think. He was such a boring, simple person, and yet Ryan saw him as something so much more than he was. He almost felt like he was cheating Ryan.

Before he could speak, Ryan kissed him. He pressed their lips together in a way that reminded Geoff of his dream, yet so much better. It was the best rush of feeling Geoff had had in the longest time. They pulled apart after a second and Geoff finally spoke.

“Is this a dream?” He asked, and Ryan let out a small chuckle and pulled Geoff into his arms.

“Not a dream. I want to go on a million dates with you, Geoff. And meet your oh so important chickens. And know everything about you and your life.” Ryan rested his head in Geoff’s hair and took in a breath of him. Geoff let out the most content noise and let himself relax against Ryan.

\---

“Did Geoff tell you about the time he jacked off to you? The first time you two met?”

They were on a double date. One that Geoff really didn’t want to be on, because it included Michael. He and Ryan had been together for a month; Ryan still made all of Geoff’s deliveries, and they got together as often as possible. It was everything Geoff had dreamed of; his simple life just a little more exciting.

Ryan choked on his drink. He let out a short laugh and looked at Geoff with wide eyes, expecting some explanation or rebuttal to the statement.

“He’s not lying. You are attractive babe, you know how a fawn over you. I wanted you from day one. Maybe different from the way you wanted me, but I wanted you.”  Geoff shrugged, and Ryan’s laugh was a little happier the second time around.

Ryan reached his hand over and threaded it into Geoff’s then, smiling at him with loving eyes. Geoff was truly happy for the first time in a very long time. He was a simple man. He had his chickens, his plants, his trees, his old house, Ryan, Gavin, and even Michael. That was all that he needed.


End file.
